De Whisky de Fuego y Pasión
by Pajaro de Fuego
Summary: Suponía que era el whisky de fuego, pero ahora Hermione no se imaginaba una vida sin Draco Malfoy a su lado. One Short


Hola!

Bueno, hacía tiempo que quería escribir un one short. La verdad es que hacia tiempo que quería volver a escribir, últimamente sólo escribo poemas y cosas cortitas, no sentía tener la fuerza necesaria para escribir algo medianamente decente, y, aunque no considero que el one short es medianamente bueno, aquí estoy, que ya tenía mono de escribir algo 

Espero que os guste

**Summary:** Suponía que era el whisky de fuego, pero ahora no se imaginaba una vida sin Draco Malfoy a su lado.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son de mi propiedad.

**Nota:** Aunque al principio parezca lo contrario, es un Dramione ;D Tiene un poco de Lemmon, pero no es fuerte, contadme que os parece! 

* * *

_De Whisky de Fuego y Pasión_

Hermione se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando arreglarlo. Aquella mañana lo tenía más enmarañado que de costumbre y se le estaba haciendo tarde, así que cogió la mochila, y bajó las escaleras casi corriendo. 

La sala común de los Premios Anuales de ese año no tenía nada de especial… pero a ella le encantaba. Adoraba quedarse por las noches delante de la chimenea leyendo. Otras veces simplemente se dedicaba a ver el fuego crepitar, fundiéndose con él, vagando por su mente.

Pero aquella mañana el fuego estaba apagado, y el frío se notaba. Se encogió un poco dentro de su uniforme, y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

-Buenos días Granger. No es normal en ti ser tan maleducada… 

Hermione paró en seco. Dos meses, hacía dos meses que McGonnagal les nombrado Premios Anuales, lo que conllevaba la vida en común en aquella torre.

-Malfoy... –dijo cansinamente.

Prosiguió su marcha y se dirigió al comedor, donde ya estaban Harry y Ron desayunando.

-Buenos días chicos. Antes de que me preguntéis… todavía no han anunciado ninguna salida a Hogsmade. Pero McGonnagal me dijo que sería pronto.

-Eso espero¡tengo ganas de ver la nueva tienda de mis hermanos allí! –Exclamó Ron- será fantástico.

-Sí, sí. Excitante –Hermione rodó los ojos y se puso a comer.

Media hora después, estaban plantados en el aula de pociones, esperando al profesor Snape. 

Cuando entró, Hermione estaba preparando las cosas para la clase de ese día. Siempre tan eficiente…

-Granger. A partir de hoy, usted y el Sr. Malfoy trabajarán juntos. 

-¿Cómo? 

-¿Acaso está sorda, Srta. Granger?

Hermione levantó una ceja, miró a Malfoy, y vio como Zabini sentado a su lado se levantaba. 

Recogió sus cosas de mala gana y se las llevó al asiento que ahora estaba vacío junto al de Malfoy. 

-Genial, sólo me faltaba esto –murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Crees que esto me agrada a mi? –le expetó- Trabaja y punto. Será más fácil.

Mirarla le daba repulsión. ¿Cómo demonios iba a trabajar con ella? Era inaudito. Pero sabía que no podía contradecir a Snape, así que contuvo las ganas de decirle cuatro cosas al profesor, para más tarde, exponérselas en privado.

La clase pasó sin incidente alguno. Al igual que la mañana. Transformaciones, Runas Antiguas, Encantamientos… Aquella tarde no tenían clase, por lo que a la hora de la comida, el comedor estaba repleto de risas y murmullos. Los exámenes estaban todavía lejos y tan sólo unos poco estarían en la biblioteca, como Hermione suponía. Así que iba a aprovechar para terminar un par de ensayos. 

Antes, llegó hasta su Sala Común, subió a su habitación y pasó al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha.

Había visto a Malfoy dirigirse junto a otros de Slytherin a los jardines, por lo que no echó el pestillo de la puerta que daba al cuarto del rubio. El baño común era lo que más odiaba de la convivencia. Muchas veces Malfoy dejaba el suelo mojado aposta, para que ella resbalase (alguna vez le había soltado algo así como¿Te hiciste daño en el culo, Granger?).

Puso la ducha en funcionamiento.

Sonrió al escuchar el suave ruido del agua contra el suelo de la ducha. Necesitaba relajarse y pensaba hacerlo debajo del tibio chorro.

Se miró al espejo. El reflejo le devolvía una mirada común, de ojos marrones, pestañas más bien cortas, nariz pequeña y labios de lo más comunes. 

No se consideraba fea, pero tampoco una belleza. Sin embargo, le gustaba como era. Volvió a sonreír, y se quitó la ropa. 

El contacto del agua era más que gratificante. El agua recorría su cuerpo con suavidad, mojándola, relajándola. 

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero sus manos arrugadas le avisaban de que llevaba demasiado tiempo bajo la ducha.

Cerró el grifo con pesar, y salió. Anduvo con cuidado hasta el albornoz, por si esa vez se resbalaba y no precisamente por culpa de su odiado compañero.

Sin embargo. La suerte estaba en su contra. Draco entró al baño como si le persiguiera el diablo, y cerró de un portazo sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Hermione, que ante el sobresalto y para su desgracia, había resbalado y estaba en el suelo, desnuda y con la figura del rubio mirándola.

En seguida notó como la vergüenza, y la furia subía a sus mejillas. Y se precipitó a ponerse el albornoz de espaldas a Draco, quien no se había inmutado. Simplemente se había dedicado a mirar a la castaña.

-¡Acaso no has visto que estaba dentro, Malfoy? –le gritó.

-¿Y tú eres gilipollas acaso? Quedamos en que pondríamos el cerrojo en la otra puerta si estábamos dentro. ¿Se te ha derretido el cerebro de come libros o es que ya eras así de tonta?

-Cómo te odio… - susurró.

-Yo más –aseguró- Ahora voy a tener pesadillas, tienes un cuerpo horrible ¿lo sabías? 

Hermione le miró de mala manera. Cogió su ropa y se metió en su habitación. Era insufrible joder. 

La había puesto nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. 

-Maldito Slytherin –mascuyó mientras se secaba el pelo.

Definitivamente ese no era su día.

Cuando se arregló y bajó para irse a la biblioteca, vio a Malfoy sentado en uno de los sillones, bebiendo de una copa que parecía Whiskey de Fuego.

-Malfoy… ¿estás bebiendo alcohol?

-Déjame Granger, soy mayorcito.

Hermione notó en un voz un deje de cansancio, pasotismo y… ¿tristeza? Pero no le restó importancia, y se fue dejando solo al rubio.

--------

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía. Tan solo vio a un par de alumnos en las mesas y a la Sra. Pince que la saludó con un amago de sonrisa.

Había decidido hacer primero el ensayo para Aritmancia, así que se adentró en el pasillo donde podía encontrar los libros que necesitaba cuando alguien la cogió del brazo y la empujó contra una estantería más oculta.

-¡Cormac! –exclamó

-Hola, Hermione

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó aún exaltada

-Sólo quería hablar contigo, siento haberte asustado.

Hermione alzó una ceja. Cormac no es que tuviese mucha conversación… 

-Vamos¿qué quieres?

-Ya te lo he dicho, sólo me gustaría pasar contigo la tarde, y charlar un poco.

-Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Vamos Hermione, relájate esta tarde –y le sonrió.

Hermione sintió una punzada de rebeldía. ¿Tal vez podría terminar los ensayos después no? Además, el chico parecía tener buena intención.

-Está bien. ¿Qué hacemos? –dijo con expresión inocente.

-Pues bueno, me gustaría ir primero a las cocinas. No he ido a comer.

Salieron de entre las estanterías, y fueron juntos hacia las cocinas. Cormac le hizo cosquillas a la pera y entraron sin problemas.

Sólo había un par de elfos terminando de fregar algunos platos, y en seguida ofrecieron de comer a los recién llegados.

-¿Sabes? Pensé que no vendrías –le sinceró Cormac- Sé que no empecé del todo bien contigo.

-Bueno, a veces hay que hacer algo diferente, y la verdad es que necesito despejarme.

Cormac se acercó a ella, se puso detrás y empezó a darle un masaje sobre los hombros. Ella se tensó un poco al principio al sentir el contacto, pero en seguida se rindió y dejó que el chico siguiera con la labor.

-¿Quieres tomar un trago? Nos vendrá bien.

No pudo evitarlo y se acordó de Malfoy, bebiendo en el sillón de la sala común.

-No creo que sea lo más coherente… ¡nos podrían pillar!

-Yo voy a echarme algo, si quieres… -le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta.

No sabía porqué lo hizo. Pero un "está bien" salió de su boca por segunda vez en esa tarde.

Después de una hora bebiendo, y tres whiskys de Fuego que a Hermione le habían sentado fatal, la razón volvió a apoderarse de ella. Sentía como el alcohol recorría su cuerpo, mermando sus sentidos. Pero se levantó como pudo, se agarró a la mesa y le anunció a Cormac que se iba.

-Espera, Hermione

Se acercó a ella, la sujetó de la cintura con una mano, y con otra la nuca.

-No te vayas todavía -susurró

Hermione se dio cuenta de que aquello lo había dicho muy cerca de su boca. Y una señal de ¡Peligro! se iluminó en su cabeza.

Separó a Cormac como pudo, y se precipitó a la puerta. Intentó que nadie la viese en el camino hacía la torre. Estaba nerviosa y enfadada consigo misma.

--------

La sala común de los premios anuales seguía tal como la dejó. Es decir, a Malfoy tirado en el sillón con la copa en la mano. Pero a pesar de eso, lo que la diferenciaba, era la botella de Whiskey de Fuego vacía que había tirada en el suelo.

Hermione anduvo unos pasos antes de sentirse mareada tanto por el alcohol como por la carrera que se había pegado hasta llegar allí.

Malfoy la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. 

-¿Estás borracha? –dijo intentando enfocarla.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa, Malfoy? 

-Estás borracha

Y se rió. Se partió de risa delante de sus narices. Sus manos se agarraron el estómago y se dobló hacia delante, oscilando peligrosamente y dándole a Hermione la impresión de que de un momento a otro se daría con la cabeza en el suelo.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? –le preguntó

-Tú, Granger. 

Hermione alzó una ceja divertida. La verdad es que era el día más atípico que había tenido en la vida. Y ver a Malfoy desternillarse de la risa era algo inaudito, aunque fuese a su costa.

-Sí, sí. No me mires así. Tendrías que verte. ¿Has bebido con Weasley y Potter?

-No

Draco dejó de sonreír. No sabía que Hermione tendría tanta confianza con alguien (después de Harry y Ron) como para irse a beber. 

-¿Con la pequeña Weasley o esa rubia de Ravenclaw? 

Hermione volvió a negar. 

-No, con ninguno de ellos. Pero yo por lo menos tengo alguien con quien emborracharme. 

Ahora le tocaba reír a Hermione. Sabía que le había dado donde más le dolía. Amigos.

Por fuentes cercanas sabía que el juntarse con gente como Pansy Parkinson o Blaise Zabini era una forma de taparse. Crabbe y Goyle no es que tuviesen mucho cerebro como para poder considerarlos amigos.

-Cállate estúpida.

-Vaya Malfoy, veo que ya no te parece tan gracioso. 

-No sabes nada, no tienes ni puta idea de nada. Así que no hables. 

-No deberías beber, el alcohol te hace agresivo –pero pensó- ¡Ah, no! Que tú ya eres agresivo… vaya.

-Cuando quieres tienes una lengua viperina¿lo sabías? Si no fueses sangre sucia, podrías haber ido a Slytherin. 

Draco se levantó. Sí, iba ebrio, y aunque "sabía beber" ese día le había importado lo más mínimo perder el conocimiento a causa del alcohol. 

Caminó unos pasos hacia Hermione, que le miraba ahora un poco preocupada. En la distancia burlarse de él parecía más fácil. 

Pero no se dirigió hacia ella, si no que fue a un mueble de la sala y cogió otra botella, donde parecía que guardaba las reservas. Mientras, ella se sentó en el sofá sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas, y se fijó en un sobre que había tirado en el suelo, entre el sofá y el sillón donde Malfoy había estado bebiendo. 

Su curiosidad fue más fuerte que su instinto, y a la par que escuchaba muy a lo lejos como Malfoy abría la botella y echaba su contenido en dos copas… _¿dos?_ Ella abrió el sobre y leyó por encima.

Sin embargo, dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras, y una calavera con una serpiente junto a la palabra _iniciación_ surtió efecto en ella.

_Mortífago_.

La carta tenía fecha de aquel mismo día. Así que supuso que todavía no tenía la marca en su antebrazo. Y cuando quiso dejar la carta en su sitio, él se dio la vuelta, pillándola con las manos en la masa. 

Hermione empezó a temblar, y abrió los ojos asustada, pero Malfoy no había corrido a quitarle la carta. Tampoco la había insultado, ni se había enfadado. Simplemente la miró sin inmutarse. 

Avanzó poco a poco, despacio. Y Hermione volvió a temblar. Le dio la impresión de que un ángel y un demonio se aproximaban. 

Supuso que era efecto del alcohol, supuso que era la situación. Pero Malfoy parecía más débil de lo que aparentaba. 

Dejó las copas en la mesita contigua y cogió la carta que Hermione aún tenía en la mano. Volvió a andar y la echó al fuego. Ambos se quedaron mirando como el pequeño pergamino arrugado se marchitaba, reduciéndose a cenizas. 

-Yo no quiero eso –dijo en un susurro- No estoy hecho para eso. 

-Malfoy… Puedes… ¡Puedes decírselo a Dumbledore! –exclamó después de reaccionar ante su revelación.

Pero él simplemente había sonreído, como un adulto ante la inocencia de un niño.

-Vamos a brindar. No sé si volveré a verte borracha –dijo volviéndose hacía ella mientras cogía una copa y le ofrecía otra a Hermione. 

-¿Por qué brindamos?

-Vamos a brindar por nosotros y nuestras vidas. Porque yo estaré muerto pronto, y tú también. Este será nuestro secreto. 

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó asustada. 

-No voy a doblegarme ante Voldemort –dijo escupiendo su nombre- Y tú… tú serás un blanco principal de los mortífagos. Amiga de Potter, sangre sucia e increíblemente lista. Tu sentencia ya está dictada, Granger. Intenta vivir lo que te queda de vida, que por lo menos tienes más que yo. 

-Malfoy, no entiendo nada –dijo mientras la rubia cabeza de Draco daba vueltas ante sus ojos.

-No necesitas entenderlo. Pero cuando mañana por la noche no regrese a la sala común, sabrás por lo que es. 

Hermione se había acostumbrado a él. _En dos meses_. Hacía años que se insultaban, que se dirigían miradas asesinas, que sentían odio y repulsión mutua. Pero siempre habían sido unos minutos en los pasillos, en el comedor, tal vez en las gradas del campo de Quidditch. 

Ahora_vivían_ juntos. Pasaban horas el uno al lado del otro, compartían clases, sala común, tareas de Premios Anuales, trabajos… casi tenían que ser un equipo.

Quizá ahora no se imaginaba una vida sin Draco Malfoy a su lado. 

Y por eso le miró con ternura y con dulzura. Porque Draco Malfoy había sido débil ante sus ojos. Porque le había confesado algo guardado muy dentro de él. Podría ser cruel, pero no era un asesino. 

-¿Y si no vas¿si no te presentas a esa… iniciación? 

-Me matarán de todas formas. Sabrán encontrarme. 

-No… nosotros tenemos… -le costaba hablar correctamente, su lengua se trababa- tenemos una casa, es el Cuartel, allí podremos esconderte si quieres.

-Mi destino ya está escrito Granger. 

Hermione se acercó a él, y se sentó en el apoya brazos del sillón. Malfoy la miró de hito en hito, preguntándose qué coño hacía tan cerca de él, y porqué ese aroma a frutas le llegaba a la nariz e impregnaba sus sentidos (si es que le quedaba alguno).

-Brindemos entonces. Brindemos por el tiempo que nos queda. Brindaremos… por ti y por mí. Por nuestras almas atormentadas. Y por nuestro destino.

-Pensaba que sólo se brindaba por _una _cosa.

-¿Y todo eso no es como brindar por nuestra muerte, Malfoy? –Hermione le sonrió y acercó su copa. Se chocó con la de Malfoy y bebieron su contenido. 

El whisky avanzaba lentamente por su garganta, y bajaba hacia el estómago. Su sabor y la sensación ya no eran tan fuertes como antes, pero cerró los ojos esperando que pasara aquel ardor.

Malfoy la miró, mientras ella permanecía con sus ojos cerrados y su expresión concentrada (si no fuese porque su cuerpo se balanceaba levemente podría pensar que estaba repasando alguna asignatura¿o quizás sí?)

-Granger

Hermione le miró sobresaltada. Su voz había sonado más cerca que de costumbre, y ahora se daba cuenta de que tal vez no había sido buena idea acercarse tanto.

_Lejos de él todo parecía más fácil._

-¿Qué? 

-¿Con quién has bebido?

-Cormac McLaggen. 

-Nunca te había visto con él. Es Gryffindor ¿no?

-Sí. En realidad no somos muy amigos, y no debí irme con él.

Draco sintió que Hermione se tensaba un poco, y que parecía no querer hablar del tema. Pero la curiosidad y algo que no pudo determinar pudieron con él.

-¿Por qué¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno, me dijo que fuésemos a las cocinas porque él no había comido… y… al final acabamos bebiendo. Cuando me marchaba me quiso besar, pero me salí corriendo, y vine aquí. 

-Es un gilipollas. 

Hermione se echó a reír. Cada minuto que pasaba aquel día le era más extraño, pero tenía ganas de divertirse. ¿Y si Malfoy tenía razón y les quedaba poco tiempo¿no deberían aprovecharlo? 

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Bueno. Llevo el día más raro de mi vida. Y estoy teniendo una conversación civilizada contigo. Además… según tú nos queda a los dos poco tiempo. Deberíamos divertirnos. 

No sabía por qué pero Draco sintió la necesidad de acariciar su cara, y de pasar los dedos y por su boca, semiabierta sonriente. 

¿De verdad quería morir? Por que sabía que él mismo estaba buscando su muerte. Sonrió con pesar, y llevó su mano a la nuca de Hermione, atrayéndola hacia él. ¿Y si la besaba? Ella parecía no poner resistencia, sus ojos brillaban y su boca parecía temblar. 

Al principio sólo fue un roce, una caricia. Pero a pesar del alcohol, de los años pasados, de las discusiones y los insultos, deseaba que fuese _ella_ quien le diese su último beso, que fuese _ella_ quien se llevara aquel trozo guardado de su alma. Ese trozo que era capaz de querer y amar. 

Puso la otra mano en su cintura, y la atrajo más hacia él, profundizando el beso, introduciéndose en su boca, explorando y jugando con su lengua. Una lucha que ambos sabían quien sería el vencedor.

Hermione no sabía si hacía lo correcto. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Estaba besándose con Draco Malfoy, con su enemigo, con aquel demonio de pelo rubio que le hacía la vida imposible. 

Acarició su pelo de forma instintiva, estirándole un poco con los dedos, mientras que con la otra se aferraba a su hombro, intentando no caer encima de él. 

Draco intentó levantarse sin cortar el beso, respirando agitadamente. Guió a Hermione hasta su habitación, abrazándola y acariciando su espalda, tocándole el pelo y apretándola contra él. 

La recostó en la cama y siguió besándola como si la vida le fuera en ello, porque sabía que su vida se iba a quedar ahí, con ella. 

Hermione rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, y acarició su espalda con la misma fuerza y pasión con la que él lo había hecho con ella. 

Sus bocas chocaban, sus lenguas luchaban. Y Draco tuvo la necesidad de besarle el cuerpo, pero entonces recordó el encuentro de esa misma mañana, y sonrió. 

Acercó sus labios a su cuello, lo besó, lo mordió. 

Hermione sintió como la sangre hervía en sus venas, como su cuerpo se calentaba y quería más. _Necesitaba más_. Ahogó un gemido cuando Draco acarició con su nariz la piel que dejaba al aire el escote que llevaba. Cerca de sus senos. 

Pero aún no.

Draco siguió bajando, acercándose a su vientre peligrosamente. Le miró con deseo, duda, pasión y miedo. Tenía diecisiete años y no había hecho nunca el amor. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? Su cuerpo entonces se tensó. 

El chico que tenía delante era Draco Malfoy¿qué cojones estaba haciendo? Se había dejado llevar demasiado, y tal vez (sólo tal vez) se estaba arrepintiendo. Cuando iba a decir algo Draco se apoderó de su boca.

-No te vayas, no me dejes sólo ahora –le susurró.

Había súplica y miedo en su voz. Y sus ojos fríos ahora brillaban de deseo, pasión y algo más. Volvieron a besarse.

-No tengas miedo. No te haré daño.

Hermione cerró los ojos y asintió. Algo en su interior le decía que aquello era lo correcto, que era su recompensa. Y se abandonó a él.

Tembló de placer cuando Draco besó la zona de su vientre, entre la falda y su ombligo. Y sonrió con la sensación de sentirse deseada cuando subió su camiseta, mientras le besaba el cuerpo y le sentía contra su muslo. 

Su camiseta voló hasta un rincón de la habitación, y Hermione hizo lo propio con la camisa de Draco, quien se dedicó a lamer y besar la piel cercana a los senos de Hermione, a la vez que los estrujaba con las manos. 

Hermione creyó estallar de placer, y clavó las uñas en la espalda de Draco. Se miraron un instante, sintiéndose extraños y completos. Bajó las manos recorriendo su espalda, acariciando su cuerpo, hasta que introdujo las manos por debajo de sus pantalones y notó como Draco se removía inquieto. 

Desabrochó sus pantalones, que cayeron hasta sus rodillas, y en un arrebato de lujuria puso las manos en sus nalgas y le apretó contra ella, al tiempo que ambos soltaban un gemido.

Draco se encargó de que el sujetador dejase de entorpecerle y se volcó con sus senos, succionando la piel suave de Hermione, pasando la lengua por sus pezones. Pero sabía que ella necesitaba más, así que bajó de nuevo por su vientre, mirándola a los ojos, como pidiéndole permiso.

Hermione sonrió, por lo adorable que parecía en ese momento. Si se tuviese que quedar con algún momento de aquel día, se quedaría con esa mirada. De repente esa barrera que les separaba se había roto, y ahí estaban. 

Con movimientos suaves le quitó la falda, los calcetines y los zapatos. Al instante sus pantalones les hicieron compañía. 

El calor, la pasión, la lujuria y el sentimiento hicieron el resto. 

Al fondo, a través de la ventana, el sol daba paso a la luna, brillante. Testigo de su encuentro. 

Esa noche no bajaron a cenar, pero no les hizo falta. Su compañía bastaba para saciar el hambre, con besos, caricias y palabras que jamás pensaron decirse. Draco besó las pequeñas pecas de Hermione.

-Un beso en cada peca, por cada vez que te he dicho… sangre sucia. 

A Hermione se le saltaron las lágrimas. No creía posible que aquello ocurriese cuando estaba cerca el final. 

Se quedaron durmiendo juntos, abrazados. Y así les sorprendió el amanecer, de nuevo el sol les veía enlazados.

Ese día bajaron a desayunar juntos, sin decirse nada. Pero a mitad de camino, el profesor Snape llamó a Draco para ir al despacho del director. Entonces se miraron, en señal de despedida. Y delante de su profesor la besó, intentando aferrarse a ella cuando las fuerzas le fallaban.

Se separaron con pesar. Sabiendo que ya no volverían a tocarse. 

-Adiós, Hermione. 

Minutos más tarde Hermione vio desde el comedor, como Lucius Malfoy y su hijo atravesaban las puertas de Hogwarts. Quiso salir corriendo, salvar a Draco de ese destino que él mismo había escogido, protegerlo, y que noche tras noche le regalase momentos como los vividos el día anterior.

Pero no hizo nada, simplemente miró a Draco, cuando éste se paró delante de las puertas, mirándola, agradeciéndole la compañía. Se marchó antes de que ninguno hiciese una locura. 

Aquello no era amor, pero tampoco se simplificaba a sexo. Aquello había significado algo más que placer, había sido algo más. 

No supo nada de él durante aquel día. No lo vio en ninguna clase, ni en el comedor, no estaba en la biblioteca, tampoco en los pasillos ni en el jardín. Y por la noche subió a su sala, después de despedir a Harry y Ron. 

Se quedó ahí, en el sillón donde la había besado la noche anterior. Entonces deseó haberlo conocido así antes, deseó que volviese, aunque la insultase. Pero joder, que Draco Malfoy volviese a su vida.

El sueño intranquilo que la invadió no la dejaba descansar, y por Merlín que estaba cansada. Tenía un cúmulo entre tensión, tristeza y agonía que no la dejaba en paz. Y así siguió algunos días más, desde que se anunciara al día siguiente la noticia de que Draco Malfoy había muerto aquella noche. Todos sabían la causa y el causante, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada. 

Y Hermione lloró. Su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas que nadie entendía. Solo ella y él sabían el por qué. 

Sin embargo, aquella predicción sobre su muerte hizo que sobreviviera a la guerra que se avecinó. Hizo que ella le recordara cada día. Que recordara los besos y las caricias, que recordara como se había estremecido con su contacto, que recordara su respiración cerca de su oído, y reviviera los gemidos que le había dedicado. 

Draco Malfoy siguió vivo en su memoria, cada día. Porque en realidad, y para ella, él nunca murió. 

* * *

Y esto es todo 

Sé que es un fic tristorro, que muere Draco. Pero ahora estoy así, con el ánimo un poco decaído, y me sentía con la necesidad de crear algo así sin llegar a ser dark.

Quería crear un enlace entre Draco y Hermione que no llegase a ser amor pero tampoco algo carnal provocado por un calentón o un poco de alcohol, quería que fuese algo más etéreo. No sé si he conseguido lo que me proponía, así que bueno, espero vuestros comentarios, y como es un one short y no puedo agradeceros personalmente en un siguiente capitulo, os contestaré y tal jejeje.

Espero que os haya gustado, si es así, please, click go! Gracias!

¡Black Kisses!

PD: No sé si alguien ha leído Phoenix Mortalis, pero que sepais que voy a continuarlo :P 


End file.
